Da Zhong
Da Zhong is a daimyo in the Eastern regions of Samarkand, and was one of the Emperor's finest soldiers until his untimely assassination. Appearance Da Zhong is noted for his raven black hair, widow's peak and pale complexion. He is a muscular man, with many scars on his torso afflicted from many battles waged and won. It is because of his fearful appearance that he has been nicknamed the "Black Dragon" of which he has a tattoo of, on his back. History Early Life Da Zhong witnessed the hardships of a working class man through his father. He would trudge through the Mistpeak Mountains every seventh day to take wears and gunpowder stock to the rich kingdom of Albion, only to bring home enough gold to feed his family for three days, for what he was not swindled out of, later became easy money for the bandits, highwayman and merceneries. Thus started a young boys hatred for their sister country. Da Zhong later showed promise with a blade, spending many afternoons sparing with his brother, Li-liang. It was his skill, strength and willpower that attracted the attention of the Palace Guards. His induction was swift and his training became immediately, soon he became hardened by the Emperor's military, and as cold a killer as his trademark katana. One Brocken Promise Under the rule of King Logan, the people of Samarkand had some hope again. If their people manufactured more guns, gunpowder and wears to help his army in the coming invasion of an unspoken enemy, the land would enriched once more. But after the Battle of Bowerstone and the Revolution that saw the Tyrant King dethroned, Samarkand was forgotten, left to rot once more and only remembered when manufacturing was required of them. The Ronin slaughtered households, children were kidnapped and enslaved. The land died under the eye of the Emperor, who did nothing to reunite with Albion or the new Hero King. Because of his negligence, Da Zhong's brother died of an unknown illness, as starvation continued to ravage his body. Death of a Sovereign Three winters blanketed the crops of Samarkand, three summers scorched the landscapes. One night, while the land still sung with the heat of the day, the Emperor was assassinated in his bed chambers. On that night a group of Palace Guards (later to be known as the Hei Shen) left the capital, heading towards the Northern Wastes, with Da Zhong heading the escape. Personality Da Zhong is known for his strong will and cutthroat demeanour. He is a man of few words, settling most disputes with the cold steel of his blade. Da Zhong does not show emotion, unless it is anger or disgust. A true supremacist, he looks down on most of his guardsmen, and only dains to facilitate the wanton wills of the Emperor. Weaponry Master Katana - The warrior monks of the hills of Eastern Samarkand not only forge these exceptional blades, they do not hesitate to use them on invaders or dangerous creatures. There is no finer steel, nor sword more finely crafted. The Bereaver - The origins of this broadsword are soaked in mystery, as well as blood. Though it is thought to have been wielded by one of the Guild's most evil Heroes, no record has been found of his name. Some say it belonged not to a man but to a demon, and that is why it gleams with the fires of hell. Hero or Will While Da Zhong and his army grew in number in the Northern Wastes, one day he met a travelling monk from the Old Kingdom. The monk saw great willpower in the warrior, and saw the potential in his bloodline. Not being the wiser for Da Zhong's intentions, the monk trained the swordsman in the art of spellweaving. He has become quite skilled in the Fireball and Shock spells. Notes Da Zhong is an original character created for the storyline of Siege of Samarkand, and is not available for general reprint, usage and editing, without proper consent and agreed upon reasoning for terms of use. Please respect this copyright, Henry Winstone 07:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Siege of Samarkand Category:Heroes